russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Superstar (season 3)
The third season of Born to be a Superstar produced by IBC Entertainment Group, Viva Television and premiered on IBC in March 16, 2014. Anja Aguilar leads the role as the host of the show. Once again, judges including Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines including Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. As of September 7, 2014, Cayleen Villamor, a 19-year old singer from Diliman, Pasig City, was hailed as the grand champion of the season while Arvin Ventanilla of Batangas City as the 1st runner-up and Paolo Antenorcruz of Makati City as the 2nd runner-up. Auditions The auditions for the third season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu, Batangas and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Superstar become the huge success in the nationwide talent search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through worldwide audition rom a different collage of high-school students for oung singing superstars. Auditions were done via three methods: online, mail-in, and on-ground at the various locations with contestants ages 15 to 25 years old from different high schools. Before the show aired on March 16, 2014, the top 20 auditionees were already announced. In the final auditions, each auditionee must present themselves and sing their final audition songs. From the top 20 auditionees, 12 finalists will advance for the live shows and compete for the grand prize. Successful applicants were given a pass for the Main Auditions. IBC, Viva Entertainment, a radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, iDMZ 891 FM, 93.5 Romance FM and Kapinoy FM 107.9 for free transportation, food and lodging for Theater Eliminations. Auditions took place in the following locations: Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Superstar on IBC are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Superstar: *'Color keys:' *Highest rating during the season *Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Superstar 3: The Album' Born to be a Superstar: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar (season 3) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It released under Viva Records and Vicor Music released on July 11, 2014. Composed of 11 tracks and performed by the top 10 contestants of the TV show. # Help Me Get Over You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cayleen Villamor # Mahal Kita Walang Iba (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Arvin Ventanilla # Flying Without Wings (composed by Tito Cayamanda) - Paolo Antenorcruz # Out Here on My Own (composed by Christian Martinez) - Hannah Bustillos # When I Was Your Man (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Randy de Silva # Paano (composed by Rey Valera) - Dean Carlo Logo # Nakapagtataka (composed by Rachel Alejandro) - Kelly Mercado # Never Gonna Say Goodbye (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Shania Hermogenes # Someone to Love (composed by Christian Martinez) - Carl Camo # Just Say You Love Me (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Janet Japor # Born to be a Superstar (Theme) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar References See also * Season 3 of "Born to be a Superstar" begins * IBC launches LIVE Caravan * IBC Releases New Music Video and Station ID 'I Love Kapinoy' * Globes and IBC Mobile biggest text promo lends IBC helping hand with mobile phone * ‘Born to be a Superstar’ Leads PH’s Top 30 Most-Watched Programs in June * Top 12 for the semi-finals of Born to be a Superstar * IBC turns 54 years! * IBC-13's weekend primetime triumvirate * Top 10 of ‘Born to be a Superstar’ Perform Live this Weekend for Public Votes * Anja Aguilar Renewed as the Official ‘Kapinoy’ * IBC-13’s Born to be a Superstar rates high * David knows how to fight Goliaths * IBC’s Born to be a Superstar beats PBB All In and Celebrity Bluff on Saturday; and beats PBB All In and SNBO on Sunday * Channel 13 breaks TV duopoly with ‘Born to be a Superstar’ * IBC now turning 54 mga Kapinoy * 'Born to be a Superstar' Beats its Other Rival Shows External links * Official website Category:2014 television seasons Category:Born to be a Star series Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel)